Tell Me You Love Me
by StarkidJordan
Summary: Kurt is leaving tomorrow morning to go to college in NY, leaving Blaine at McKinley for his senior year. This is their last night together.


Tell Me You Love Me

The sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the house like a death call that warm Monday night. Kurt sat at the dining room table wringing his hands nervously, leaving the steaming tea that sat before him untouched.

Kurt slowly got up from the table, drawing in a shaky breath. He walked down the hallway to the door and stood there for a moment, trying to compose himself as best he could. The second Kurt opened the door and saw the man that stood before him, the tears started to spill from his eyes and roll down his cheeks silently. There he was, standing there in the soft light that the moon was casting down onto the Earth, looking as perfect, beautiful, amazing and courageous as ever. _There he is. My Blaine._ _My perfect, beautiful, amazing, courageous Blaine. My everything._

Blaine rushed into the house and snaked his arms around Kurt's waist while Kurt silently cried into Blaine's shirt. Whispering calming words into Kurt's ear, Blaine slowly lead him to his room. _Our room. _

Blaine opened the door to Kurt's room that he used to know so well and paused only for a moment when he felt the emptiness of the room waft over him, chilling him to the bone. Only a bed and a desk lay in the room. The posters and pictures and clothes lay packed in the car, ready for tomorrow's prompt departure. Kurt pulled away from Blaine when they sat on the bed, and stared into those enchanting hazel eyes.

"This isn't it. It isn't over Blaine. I-"

"I know Kurt. I know."

"Blaine, tell me something. Tell me you love me."

"I have always loved you Kurt. I always will."

Tomorrow morning Kurt would be going to New York to fulfill his dreams in a Performing Arts college. Blaine would stay at McKinley for his final year, waiting for the day that he could join Kurt in New York.

"It's just so strange. I never thought this day would come. I never thought I would have to leave you for so long." Kurt said sadly, wiping his tears from his cheeks.

"I will visit you whenever I can and I will talk to you everyday. That's a promise." Blaine smiled sadly as he pulled his iPod out of his pocket and scrolled through the list of top 40 songs until he came across one in particular. The sweet music drifted through the air, taking place of the missing items in the room.

_**Darling, hold me**_

_**Hold me, hold me**_

_**And never, never, never let me go**_

Blaine stood up from the bed and offered a hand to Kurt. Kurt took his hand and stood impossibly close to Blaine as they slowly started to dance together.

_**Darling, kiss me**_

_**Kiss me, kiss me**_

_**And never, never, never let me go**_

The boys stepped softly on the carpeted floors, swaying back and forth together. Blaine was quietly singing the words into Kurt's shoulder that he had buried his face in, breathing in the sweet scent that he would soon forget.

_**Lock my heart**_

_**Throw away the key**_

_**Fill my love with ecstasy**_

But he couldn't. He wouldn't let himself forget. He would do whatever it took to keep Kurt for the rest of his life. He loved him too much to let him go.

_**Bind my heart with your**_

_**Warm embrace**_

_**And tell me no one**_

_**Could ever take my place**_

Kurt kissed the side of Blaine's neck lightly as the music began to fade. Kurt wanted this moment to last forever. Although Kurt never expected it, he wanted to stay in Lima. Just for one more year.

_**Darling, tell me**_

_**Tell me, tell me**_

_**And never, never, never**_

_**Never, never… **_

As the music ended, the boys stayed like that for quite some time. Slowly swaying back and forth, nestled so close that they could feel each other's heart beating against their own. They pulled apart slightly, yet not all the way. Hazel eyes met blue-green eyes for the millionth time in those past few years, and thousands of images and memories twinkled in both of their wet eyes. It was then that they knew. No matter how far apart they were, and no matter how long they were kept from each other, nothing would change. Yes, they would grow and mature more and more each day, but the way they felt would never change. They were hopelessly, and utterly, in love.

And they would be forever.

**A/N Hi guys! So some of you may know me because I write Drarry fanfiction! Well I decided to switch it up a bit and write some Klaine. This is based off this post:**

**.com/post/10578464336/i-have-this-headcanon-where-blaine-and-kurt-are-in**

**Go check it out to listen to the song that goes with this story. Hope you enjoyed this! :D 3 - Jordan**


End file.
